External cavity lasers can exhibit an important advantage of wavelength tuning over large wavelength ranges. Wavelength tuning in an external laser cavity depends on the dispersion of light resonating within the cavity. Diffractive focusing elements are incorporated in some external cavity laser designs. In these cases, the dispersion of light either transmitted through or reflected from the diffractive focusing element enables a significant range of wavelength tuning.